


The tale of a fallen angel

by Daysie17



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:37:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daysie17/pseuds/Daysie17
Summary: In a world where magical creatures  exist along with humans, there was 1 thing you were not allowed to be, a fallen Angel.  Let's see how gakushuu gets through life hiding his identity.





	1. Prologue

In this world there exist vampires, wolves , demons and angels along with humans. Humans and supernatural creatures get along fine, most creatures love to brag about themselves though. There is just one race which is unacceptable,  fallen angels. A fallen Angel is a child created from a demon and an angel. These 2 races don't really get along, so it's frowned upon them being together. The ruse is that alol fallen angels are to be killed. 20 years ago a strong demon fell in love with a beautiful angel. Their names were gakuho and Stella. Gakuho was a well build young man with strong violet eyes and dark strawberry blonde hair, while stella a beautiful petite woman with curlybbriwn hair, a kind smile and brown eyes was.Together they decided to fled to the earth. Yes, despite the fact that some magical creatures already made a home on earth, most demons still preferred to stay in hell, just like most angels were still up in heaven. Together they build themselves a life in earth, gakuho teaching kids and Stella staying at home. They thought every thing would be fine, until Stella got pregnant.  Normal people would have been happy, but this couple was afraid of what might happen. Stella didn't want to aboard her child, but it would be a fallen Angel. It would have to hide it's identity, but Stella was willing to take it. She wanted to have a child,  one which would combine her and her lover. The young woman talked gakuho into keep in the child, but fate had something in store for them. Since it was impossible for them to go to a local hospital, Stella had to give birth at home. She managed to push the baby out successfully,  but the now mother could feel her strength fading she looked at her husband who was holding her son, and her last words were: "his name is gakushuu, please take good care of him." With that she closed her eyes and faded away... forever. Demons were not supposed to cry,  but that night gakuho didn't care, he lost his wife, the woman who died just to give him a son. That was the day gakuho changed. He took care of their child, yes. But not because he wanted to, he only did it because that was stellar last wish. He never showed gakushuu affection, he only raised him to be the perfect child and blend in with the humans. He had started teaching again. But now he was just a heartless demon. 

**20 years ago in hell**

in hell the princess was walking along the corridors. Her name was mito, she was smoking hot with her big chest, curvy body, mischiefous smile red hair and blood red eyes. Mito is the youngest sibling and the only daughter of satan. She was on her way to meet her lover Marcus. Marcus was tall, had a nice six pack black hair and mercury eyes. He was all in lol incredibly handsome. Today mito had something special to tell him, she greeted him with a kiss as usual and smiled at him. "Hey babe" said the tall man infront of her while his hands travelled to her waist. "Hey, I have great news" announced the redhead while she leant her head on her boyfriends chest. "What is it?" Asked Marcus. "Baby, I'm pregnant." Exclaimed mito, and Marcus swears she had never been happier. "That's great!!!" And with that he spun his girlfriend around. "But I've been thinking. .."she trailed off. The man gave her a look telling her to continue.  "I want it to grow up on earth." She whispered "what?! Why?" After convincing her man and talking things through with her dad they had agreed that her child could stay on earth until it's coming of age. Coming of age I'd when a demon starts craving for souls. Everything went fine for mito, and she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, whom she named karma.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's their first day of junior high school

**karma pov**

hell yeah!!! I'm karma akabane, I'm 12 years old and today is my first year at kunigoka junior high. I hope that many people have already heard about my reputation, a powerful demon and a deliquent at the same time, that's some people's worst nightmare. I really can't wait to skip class and beat people who deserve it up, but first I'll have to go through the entrance ceremony. Uwaaahhhh...so boring.

**gakushuu pov**

my name is gakushuu asano. I'm 11 years old and today is my first day at kunigoka junior highschool. My father has taught me very well at hiding my abilities, as long as I keep my emotions in check. But it's so tiring, I always have to pretend being coldhearted, and I'm not allowed to let anyone get too close to me. It's horrible, especially since my angel side wants someone to love, either a best friend or a lover. I guess my life is kinda cursed. Anyway in a few minutes the entrance ceremony starts, can't wait to see who's in my class. I was about to enter the big room when I heard someone screaming in pain. Immediately  i run into the direction of the screams, only to see some blue haired girl crying while a redheaded boy beat up another student. Running over to the girl I ask her "are you okay? What's going on?" She answered "I'm fine, he saved me" and pointed to the redhead. Said boy has now stopped beating the student and walked towards us.

**karma pov**

Once I bet up the guy who tried to hurt that girl I was about to ask her if she was okay, only to find that some other boy was already with her. But I didn't let that stop me "yo, are you okay miss?" I ask her. "Yes I'm fine, thanks. But I'm a boy" he said.  "Eh?" me and the unfamiliar kid exlaimed suprised. "My name is nagisa shiota, and I'm an angel." Yeah, were all very open about our races, but did he have to be an angel? "Karma akabane, demon. Feel free to just call me karma." I introduce my fabulous self. Then we both look at the strawberry blonde kid, who seemed to realize that he has to introduce himself. "I am gakushuu asano, human. It's nice to meet you guys" of course he was from the weakest species to Grace this planet. "We better go to the ceremony now." Said gakushuu. We all quietly sneaked to the door, praying that nobody will notice the fact that were late. Luck seemed on our side that day.

**gakushuu pov**

on my god! I don't know why, but i feel incredibly attracted towards the hot redhead. I meant sexy nonono I meant to say cool. Yeah that's what I meant! Sadly though I had to find out that he'd be going to D class, meaning I don't have an excuse to talk to him. Nagisa will also go to that class, while I will be in A class. And here I thought that I might become friends with them but no! Ugh , sometimes I hate my Dad for making my life so difficult. But I decided to get over the fact that the attractive redhead called Karma ain't gonna be in my class and took a look at my new classmates. They seemed quite alright, I guess. Some of them seemed to know that I was the directors Son and started talking to me, but I could tell that they only did it for their own benefit. Talk about selfish. While they tried ti impress my i glanced longingly to where Karma and Nagisa stood.  "You may now follow your teachers to class" spoke the voice of my father.

 


End file.
